


On the Kitchen Counter

by littleladyyoda



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Counter Sex, F/M, Friends With Benefits, Kitchen Sex, Possessive Bucky Barnes, Romance, Vaginal Fingering, smut smut smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:01:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21887101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littleladyyoda/pseuds/littleladyyoda
Summary: “You’re mine and I’m yours, doll, and going out with someone just to prove something isn’t going to change that. Where do you think I go after every mission? I come home to you, doll. Always you.”James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 223





	On the Kitchen Counter

You’ve never put a name to what the two of you are. 

You aren’t even sure that Bucky wants any type of exclusivity, but he’s at your house night after night anyway. You try not to consider the possibility that there might be other women, but you know there probably have been. He’s not the kind of man to go unnoticed and unappreciated, and you sometimes wonder why someone so handsome and impressive bothers with you at all. 

You think about asking him, but you aren’t sure that your heart can take it, depending on what his answer is.

It all changes the night you plan to go out with one of your coworkers. You’re up front with Bucky, calling him and telling him that you won’t be home that night. You don’t ask permission or forgiveness, but instead matter-of-factly explain.

You’re nervously waiting in the kitchen when you hear a knock at the door. You haven’t done this in a while - certainly not since you and Bucky started your friends with benefits arrangement, or whatever you want to call it. You smooth your hair and open the door. Bucky is standing in the doorway. His steel blue eyes go dark and stormy as he appraises you in your dress and heels. He doesn’t say anything, but you see his knuckles tighten. 

“My date is going to be here any min—“

You’re cut off by his lips on yours and your arms fly up around his neck to steady yourself. He pushes the door closed with his foot and gently lifts you up onto the counter.

He growls in your ear, his voice sending shivers all the way down to your toes.

“What the fuck do you think you’re doing?”

“I’m going on a date, Bucky,” you say, trying to keep your wits about you and failing miserably because everything about him is intoxicating to you.

“With some asshole,” he says darkly.

“With a very nice man who isn’t afraid to be seen with me out in the world.”

Bucky chuckles.

“You think I’m afraid to be seen with you, doll?”

“Well, I don’t know, Bucky,” you say, exasperated. “You never take me anywhere. All we do is fuck and ---“

He’s cutting you off with another kiss, his facial hair rasping against your skin in a way that makes you squirm against the counter.

“I think we do a lot more than just fuck and you know it,” he murmurs against your lips.

“We’ve never had a conversation about this, Bucky, and I just have to assume that you don’t feel the same way that I do. My date’s going to be here any minute and I really don’t have time for this now.”

You try to be stern and firm and all the things you should have been all along, but something about the blue of his eyes and the irresistible curve of his mouth make you lose any backbone that you had. 

“You don’t have time for this?” he says, voice dangerously low.

“Bucky…”

He gently slides your skirt up your thighs, fingers tracing slow circles.

“Tell me you don’t want me and I’ll go, doll,” he says. “But I know you do.”

You can only muster a moan.

“Tell me,” he whispers again in your ear.

You whimper as his hands reach your panties, pushing them aside, his fingers teasing your core. You have the vague thought that you must look ridiculous -- hair mussed, skirt pushed up, back arched on the kitchen counter, but something about the wantonness of it only makes you more aroused.

“I want you, Bucky,” you say, softly, and you can feel him smile smugly against your skin in response.

He gently nuzzles your jaw and you whimper as his fingers slide in and out of your pussy, flicking all the right spots.

He knows you well enough by now that there’s not an area of your body he hasn’t explored and doesn’t know intimately. This is usually very, very good, but less convenient when you’re trying so hard to keep a clear head.

He’s continuing his ministrations and starts gently murmuring in your ear. It isn’t fair – he knows his voice makes you cum faster than anything. You try desperately to hold onto his words, but you’re coming undone faster than you ever have.

“You’re mine and I’m yours, doll, and going out with someone just to prove something isn’t going to change that. Where do you think I go after every mission? I come home to you, doll. Always you.”

You’re squirming against his fingers, so close.

“You’re my best girl,” he murmurs in your ear, and this is what sends you over the edge.

You’re clinging to him desperately, riding out your orgasm against his fingers, when there’s a knock at the door. You don’t even care -- all you see is Bucky.

“Do you want me to answer it?” he says, a touch of humor in his voice.

You shake your head, leaning against him, and he presses a kiss to your forehead.

“Let him wait,” you say, weakly.

The knocking on the door gets more insistent and you know that momentarily you’ll have to deal with it.

You gently slide off the counter, straightening your skirt and smoothing your hair.

“Are you going to go?” Bucky asks, his voice vulnerable.

“That depends,” you say, looking up at him. “Why did you come over tonight?”

He takes a deep breath.

“Because the thought of you going anywhere with another man makes me crazy. Because the idea of anyone else making you laugh makes me want to punch a hole in the wall. And because –“

There’s another knock at the door, louder this time.

You turn to answer it and Bucky gently grabs your hand, forcing you to turn and look at him.

“Because I love you, Y/N.”

You can see in the depths of his eyes that he isn’t lying.

You walk over to the door, opening it to find Brett on the steps, looking more than little exasperated. 

“I’ve been knocking for like five minutes,” he says.

“I know. I’m sorry,” you say.

His eyes narrow when he sees Bucky in the kitchen.

“I should probably go,” he says, saving you the trouble of having to break it to him gently.

“I’m sorry, Brett.”

“Yeah, me too,” he says over his shoulder as he walks back down the steps towards his car.

You shut the door firmly, turning back to Bucky and slowly crossing the room to him.

You lean up and wrap your arms around your neck, lips inches from his.

“You love me, huh?”

He smiles down at you.

“Pretty much from the first moment I saw you.”

“But I thought ---“

“I know. I’m sorry. It’s my fault. It’s never been just fucking to me, Y/N.”

“Me neither,” you say, softly. “I love you, too,”

And then you’re kissing again, lost in each other.


End file.
